Raptorman's Origins
by Nazo the Mysterious Hedgehog
Summary: Learn about the origins of the cyborg known as Raptorman! Learn about why he's a cyborg, where he comes from, how he knows the enigmatic Vex. And his first adventures he went on before the epic crossover event known as When Worlds Collide.


Raptorman's Origins

Prologue

The year is 20XX on the planet earth. Robots are commonplace in this age, serving as tools and helpers for mankind. Over the years many great scientists have made revolutionary creations, some for good purposes and others for evil. Among the greatest of scientists in recent times is Dr. Thomas Light, an expert in robotics and the creator of the new Robot Masters line of robots. It is Dr. Light's dream to create a world where robots and mankind can peacefully coexist, a world where more robots have free wills of their own.

However where there are those hoping to make the world a better place, there are those who want to conquer it for their own selfish reasons. One prime example is the selfish Dr. Albert W. Wily, the former college collaborator and best friend of Dr. Light has stolen and reprogrammed Dr. Light's creations a good many times over. Dr. Wily has done this out of a desire to rule over the world, from his castles. When this happened, the robot son of Dr. Light known as Rock volunteered himself to become the ultimate fighting robot, which can stand against the Robot Masters.

Rock became Mega Man, and he has saved the world from the threat of Dr. Wily and other villainous forces over the years. Each time Mega Man defeated a Robot Master, he copied their abilities and became stronger. If not for Mega Man, the Robot Masters would've been used for evil instead of good, thanks to Mega Man and Dr. Light the Robot Masters were defeated and restored back to normal.

But Mega Man isn't the only heroic fighting machine out there. When Dr. Wily began his campaign to take over the world, many people suffered. One such person was the preteen Red of the wealthy Diamond family. The Diamond family are among the most generous of Dr. Light's sponsors who saw greatness in his robotics, and wanted the world to be a better place for everyone.

Red was injured badly when Dr. Wily's robots made their initial attack, and was nearly killed as a result. Red's parents whom are his mother Crystal and father Jasper pleaded to Dr. Light for help, they were willing to do anything to save their precious son from death. Even though it was extremely risky and faced many challenges, Dr. Light was willing to put Red in an experimental treatment. This treatment resulted in Red being given advanced robotic based cybernetics, and since the Diamonds wanted their son safe they asked Dr. Light to do whatever he could do so Red wouldn't suffer the same scenario again. Ultimately Red was transformed from a normal human being into a cyborg! Red is the first of his kind in the world, but no one outside of his family, Dr. Light, and Red's most trusted of friends can learn.

Red didn't even know of what he was fully capable of doing, until the time was right. For he is no longer just a human, when the time is right he will jump into action and become; Raptorman!

Part 1: The Man becomes the Raptor?!

It was a peaceful day in Mega City, many people enjoyed themselves as they went about their lives. It had been a while since Dr. Wily threatened the world and everyone was glad to once again have peace. The Diamond family was enjoying a ride in their limo, it was colored white in honor of White Diamond the founder of the Diamond family fortune centuries ago. "Quite a lovely day if I say." Crystal said.

"I agree dear. Today is very lovely." Jasper said.

Red was enjoying a book, it was about a woman who meets a race of reptile people. He was at the part where the woman learned that the reptile people were in a war, one faction was peaceful while the other faction was warlike. The plot twist was the fact the warlike reptiles, posed as peaceful reptiles before attacking the woman's world. Red enjoyed reading, and use to play sports regularly until his accident a couple years back. (I wonder if she and the good reptiles can win.) Red thought to himself, he looked outside for a moment and saw kids playing ball with each other. (I miss those days. But physical therapy and my mom's overprotective nature have kept me from doing more than just lightly passing a ball back and forth with the butler.) Red thought to himself, as he sighed for a moment.

Then all of a sudden, there was laser fire on the road! Red looked out his window, and saw robots of Dr. Wily's design shoot at the roads and cars. The butler driving the car, stopped in an attempt to reroute the limo's course. But the left side of the limo got hit and it went flying, the Diamonds and their butler were in shock. Red was confused on what was going on, the butler quickly went into action. He broke the limo doors open, and risked his life to get the Diamonds safely out of the wrecked limo. The family got out safely, but soon aerial attack robots entered the road.

"Jasper!" Crystal said.

"I've got you Crystal." Jasper said.

Red realized that the robots could attack at any moment, but he felt something inside of him come alive. His eyes glowed, and then he jumped! Suddenly a robotic exoskeleton grew over his body, and he grew a robotic tail with a laser cannon! The exoskeleton was colored to match the pattern of a prehistoric dinosaur of the raptor family. He quickly slashed and destroyed the aerial attack robots from Dr. Wily, then a few basic ground robots started showing up. With amazing speed Red was able to slash the robots, and fired lasers from his tail cannon. When the dust settled, Red stopped and looked himself over. "Whoa?! What in the world… What is this?" Red was quite surprised when he realized what he did was real.

"I can hardly believe it!" Crystal said.

"Our son can defend himself!" Jasper said.

Red looked over to his parents. He then realized people were in danger, and the fourteen year old realized what he had to do. He quickly got his family and butler to safety, he then worked on rescuing people and was glad to see firefighters and other rescuers come to aid the people. Once Red was convinced he could do everything he possibly could do, he left and went to check on his parents and butler.

Red looked a little intimidating while his exoskeleton was on his body, but his parents knew it was him and weren't surprised to say the least. "Mom… Dad… What is going on?" Red asked.

His parents looked at each other, and then nodded and decided to explain. "Son, I know that none of this will be easy to hear… So please take a moment to sit." Red's dad said, as they kept hidden in a park.

"Do you remember that accident you had a few years back?" Red's mom asked.

"Yeah…" Red had a feeling that something big was about to be said.

"Well… We almost lost you in that accident. But Dr. Light saved you." Red's mom said.

"But he did something else… He replaced the burnt up areas of your body with robotics… You remember how you got burned on about two thirds of your body?" Red's father said.

Red was starting to realize what his father was getting at, but he wanted to hear more. "Unfortunately… I remember that clearly…" Red said as he had an image in his mind of fiery debris crushing his body.

"This isn't easy to say… But Dr. Light made you into the first official cyborg with full on robotics and defenses…" Red's father said.

Red could hardly believe it, he lightly tried to scratch at parts of his exoskeleton, and felt it, and yet noticed he wasn't leaving any marks in it. "No way!" he said.

"We're sorry we never told you in the past, but it had to be kept a secret… Because we don't know how people would've treated you." Red's father said.

"Please don't be angry with what we and Dr. Light did… I just…. Just…. I just didn't want to lose my little boy!" Red's mom said as she broke down into tears, her husband comforted her.

Red lightly smiled to his parents. "Mom, dad, I understand. You've just been trying to keep me safe. And this certainly explains why I've been taken out of sports. Didn't want to risk me turning into… This among other people." Red said, as he scratched his back.

"You're not mad?" Red's mom asked.

"Not really… Well maybe a little regarding sports… I just wonder what I should do." Red said. But then he thought about comic books and the heroic Mega Man, he then looked to his parents. "Alright! I've got an idea. But first I shall get you to safety." Red said.

"What do you plan to do Master Red?" the butler asked.

"I'll tell you what I plan to do Emerald. I'm going to be off and on a hero. But first I will train and mostly keep my family safe. For I know from this day forth, I'm not just billionaire boy Red Diamond. I am; Raptorman!" Raptorman said with a grin, as he got his family and butler back to the mansion safely.

What a start! What exciting adventures will happen next for Raptorman? Find out in the next part!


End file.
